closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Workshop/Summary
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel, WileE2005, and Juniorfan88 Logo captures by mr3urious, V of Doom, snelfu, Muzzarino and Mr. Logo Lord Editions by V of Doom, Muzzarino and CuriousGeorge60 Background: First known as "Children's Television Workshop", this non-profit production company was founded in 1968 by Joan Ganz Cooney to create the critically-acclaimed children's show Sesame Street. Until 2000, CTW has produced shows such as 3-2-1 Contact, Square One, Cro, Ghostwriter, The Electric Company, Big Bag, Dragon Tales, and many other edutainment titles. In 2000, the company was renamed to "Sesame Workshop" to symbolize their move beyond producing just television shows and to capitalize on the Sesame Street name. Children's Television Workshop 1st Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 1) (May 10, 1969-November 21, 1983) Nicknames: "The Plaque", "CTW Plaque", "The Still Plaque" Logo: We have 2 still images. Still image 1 was of a regular on the show (sometimes more than one) (i.e. Big Bird, Oscar, Susan, Gordon, Bob, etc.) holding up the Sesame Street title logo, which was a rectangular street sign in dark green and had a yellow border. Some small text in a semi-circle above the rectangle read CTW, which stands for "Children's Television Workshop". Still image 2 featured another regular, (again, sometimes more than one, sometimes none at all), holding up a fancy-looking plaque made of marble. The name: CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP appears in blue, black, or pale green in front of the plaque. The text was written more sloppy for a long time, but starting around 1979, it was written more neatly. Initially, this would be done in front of a blue background, but around 1976, it was switched to a random outdoor location (such as Central Park, the 123 Sesame Street apartment steps, etc.). Variants: * A version exists where the copyright date flashes below (this was primarily used in the 1970-71 season). * On the first pilot episode, the real Sesame Street sign was used instead. * The beginning of Big Bird in China had the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" written in an Asian-style font with a Chinese text translation on the right, all on a red background. * On 1976-1977 episodes of Sesamstraat, the logo is in a cursive font and there's no plaque. Trivia: The plaque used in this logo also appears throughout the beginning and ending segments with Kermit the Frog and Rowlf the Dog in the Sesame Street Pitch Reel. At the end of the last scene, the camera zooms up to the plaque. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The closing of the Sesame Street credits theme plays, as a random SS character says "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: * On Episode 666, Bert adds a weary "Good night" at the end. * Episode 406 features Cookie Monster, after saying the line, adding "...whatever that is." * Episode 810 has Count von Count adding "Ah ah ah, bye-bye!" after saying the spiel. * When Maria would announce the sponsors, she would typically add "Adios!" after saying the line. * On Episode 4, after the voice-over was heard, Oscar adds, "You call this a production? It looks like it was produced by Big Bird! Talk about eggs!" * On Episode TBA, 2 people (Old Man and Woman) say the voice-over and the old man says "The Children's Television Workshop? I didn't know that." After that, the woman chuckles. *On Episode 930, A Disco Version Of The Theme Plays In The Background, Big Bird Reads The Spiral. * On Episode 1060, Oscar The Grouch Adds "Have A Rotten Day" On The End Of The Spiral. Availability: While 1969-1983 (Seasons 1-Season 14) Sesame Street episodes are no longer aired on TV until HBO reruns it, this logo can be found on the Sesame Street: Old School DVD box sets. Editor's Note: Well-remembered by those who grew up with Sesame Street during this time. 2nd Logo (The Electric Company Custom Logo) (October 25, 1971-April 15, 1977) Nickname: "The Electric Company Logo" Logo: On episodes of The Electric Company, the closing credits always featured the animated opening title to the show, in which the logo is seen in a cloud-like shape which in turn is seen with several cloud-like shapes and a box that's connected to both sides of the screen. The words "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" wave, wiggle, and change to the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in orange. Afterwards, the box-like shape would open up and allow the CTW logo to wiggle away. Variants: * On seasons 1-2, this logo was just two stills of "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" and "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in the cloud-shape. The text was also in white. * On Episode 290, as the words "The Electric Company" transition into "The Children's Television Workshop", a series of four blue Scanimated lightning bolts (which appeared during the opening title graphic) converged toward the center and then retracted; once the voiceover said "The Children's Television Workshop", the logo stayed on screen a few seconds longer than usual, then immediately cut away to the copyright slide; the box did not open up, and the words did not disappear into the center of the screen. FX/SFX: The words changing/zooming away, the box opening up. Typical Scanimate effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The closing theme was usually heard, and a character from the TV show would always say, "The Electric Company gets its power from...the Children's Television Workshop." Availability: Although the original The Electric Company is no longer on TV, the logo can be found on the show's two "best of" DVDs, released in 2006. Editor's Note: The logo is pretty funky being a product of the '70s with the tie-dye-ish design of the box and the clouds and the pattern seen on the words inside. 3rd Logo (November 27, 1978-December 9, 1983, 1988-1989) Nicknames: "The Orange Snake", "The (Orange) CTW Snake," "The CTW Box", "Cheesy CTW" Logo: On a black background, four vertical orange rectangles appear in the center of the screen and start transforming into the letters in "ctw" simultaneously. The rectangle on the left stretches slightly to the right and left until it forms a square, then curves to the top and bottom to form a "c". The rectangle in the middle stretches on all sides vertically and horizontally until it resembles a cross with the top right corner slightly bent, then the bottom side stretches out some more and curves to the right to form a lower case "t". The two rectangles on the far right stretch in opposite horizontal directions until they connect each other in the middle with a bend in one of the quadrilateral corners for emphasis. The two quadrilaterals, along with the middle right corner of the "t", stretch to the bottom to form the "w". The small blue text CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP appears in the top left corner where the "t" and "w" connect. Variants: * On the first two seasons of 3-2-1 Contact, the closing logo is still (the animated version appeared at the beginning as an opening logo). * There was a filmed variant where the forming-rectangle animation was much slower, and among finishing, the blue text appears above it. The videotaped variant as seen on 3-2-1 Contact speeds up the forming animation, then freezes on the finished "CTW" logo for a few seconds until the "Children's Television Workshop" text appears above it. * Some early episodes of 3-2-1 Contact had the 'CTW' words in a pinkish-red color and the "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" text in bright green (Though this could be from film quality) * An in-credit version appears on the 1979 10th anniversary special, A Walking Tour of Sesame Street. * Another in-credit version appears with the NOS logo in blue on 1988 episodes of Sesamstraat. * There is a still version on a navy blue background where the logo is orange, has a white outline, and is still. Below is the text "a public service message from NBC". This variant is seen on the 1982 NBC PSA, Betcha Don't Know. FX/SFX: The rectangles stretching. Music/Sounds: A pitter-pattery synthesizer tune which sounds like outer-space music, and once the logo completes, we hear a "ding" at the end to mark the appearance of the "Children's Television Workshop" text. This typically accompanied the videotaped variant. Music/Sound Variant: On Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, we hear a dreamy 8-note tune accompanied by bells and strings. This was used with the filmed variant of the logo. Availability: Extremely rare/near extinction; It used to be on the first 2 seasons of 3-2-1 Contact, but was plastered with the Sesame Workshop "House of Boredom" logo on 2000-2003 airings on Noggin. DVD releases of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street have also deleted it, so the special starts with no logo. However, this can be found on older Random House VHS prints of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (Sony Wonder VHS prints replace it with the next logo and DVD releases have no logos). Editor's Note: This logo is noted for its design, cheesy animation, creepy electronic music, and dark environment. It's pretty strange considering the programming they were focused on. 4th Logo (November 16, 1983-September 2, 1997-January 12 1999-November 9, 1999-December 14, 1999) Nicknames: "Sparks", "Sparks of Doom", "The CTW Sparks", "Tinnitus Sparks", "Cheesy CTW II", "Cheesy Sparks" Logo: On a black background, a spark flies across the top left corner of the screen, writing the word "CHILDREN'S" in blue. It shifts to the middle left corner and writes "TELEVISION". Then it shifts to the bottom left corner and writes "WORKSHOP". A ray of light flies from the bottom of the screen and "explodes". The logo "glitters". All the words are written in ITC Busorama Variants: * On 3-2-1 Contact and the first season of Big Bag, the logo is already formed. The latter also featured the end "glittering" animation on the logo. This variant was (surprisingly) also found at the end of a PBS airing of Elmo Says BOO! * On Sesame Street VHS releases from Random House Home Video, this fades to the My Sesame Street Home Video logo when finished. * On 1993 video releases of Plaza Sésamo, the logo is shown on the bottom right of the screen with the Televisa logo at the top left. On 1995 episodes, both logos are in 3D and sometimes spin around each other. * On non-USA airings of Koki, there is an in-credit variant. * On a 1988 pledge-drive special of Sesame Street (later released on video as Put Down the Duckie), the logo is superimposed over the end of the final scene. * A rare still variant on a dark blue background can be seen at the end of Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art from 1983. * On CD-ROM games (such as Sesame Street Letters and Sesame Street Numbers), the logo is white and is still. This variant uses a black background, but Sesame Street Art Workshop used a maroon background (due to a color scheme error). The logo is pixelated on most games, but is sometimes in HD. * Sesame Street Numbers uses the CD-ROM variant (due to it being a CD-ROM game) however after a couple seconds the logo folds up and the camera zooms out to reveal that it is on a balloon, which, with a few other balloons, carries up Elmo (who is holding the balloons) and reveals the game's title card. FX/SFX: The spark writing the words, the ray of light flying and "exploding", the "glittering" of the text. Music/Sounds: 3 synthesizer scales quickly descending, each one heard over the spark animations forming each word, followed by a laser zap. Music/Sound Variants: *From August 17, 1994 to August 30, 1994, it had a Christmas like sound to it. In this one, there are 3 sets of ascending bells, with 1 ascending synthesized autoharp tune playing shortly after, culminating into a "clang" sound with the sparkling sound in the background and a "ding" when the text starts sparkling. This is debuted on The Best of Elmo (Including the original 1994 and 1996 VHS), the original 1994 VHS of Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World ''both Random House (1994) and Sony Wonder (1996) VHS releases of its pledge drive special ''Put Down the Duckie. ''This special variant made a couple of more appearances sometime afterward on the 1997 DVD of ''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration released on July 1, 1997'', and the 1999 DVD of ''Sesame Street Do The Alphabet ''released on November 9, 1999. '' * The still variant at the end of Big Bag features the end of the show's closing theme. * On Sesame Street games for the View-Master Interactive Vision, the logo is silent. * The CD-ROM variant uses the opening theme of the game, however Sesame Street Letters and Sesame Street Numbers use the original 1969-1992 Sesame Street theme song. Availability: Nowadays, it is rare, and near extinction; it used to be on 3-2-1 Contact, Sesame Street ''episodes from Seasons 15-28, and a few other shows from the company, but the "House of Boredom" logo has plastered itself to most older CTW shows when they were reran on Noggin. However, this logo can be found on older 1980s and early 1990s ''Sesame Street and 3-2-1 Contact tapes, and it kept being used on more releases for a long time every year through 1997. But afterwards, this logo didn't appear as frequently as the 1997 logo, as it made a few more appearances in 1999, specifically on the 1999 VHS of Sesame Street Let's Eat Funny Food Songs, (being the final new release) as well as the 1999 DVDs of Sesame Street Do The Alphabet ''and ''Sesame Street 123 Count with Me ''(which were originally released in 1996 and 1997 on VHS respectively).'' It's longevity is amazing, having being used for 14-16 years and surviving into the late 90's when CGI was dominating. Editor's Note: Another odd logo from CTW that may arguably be worse than the previous logo with its ominous visuals, moving sparks, lasers, and electronic sounds. However, for some, it may also bring back fond memories of Sesame Street home videos and 3-2-1 Contact. 5th Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 2) (November 21, 1983-May 18th, 1984) Logo: Superimposed on the screen is an outline of the Sesame Street logo in orange, yellow, or white.(the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the CTW logo in its usual font, in that same color. Variant: Some episodes have the CTW logo horizontally arranged (similar to the next custom logo). FX/SFX/: The logos appearing and disappearing. Very simple and crude effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Sesame Street custom logo. Availability: Uncommon; this was used for a short time, and can be found at the end of Sesame Street episodes from the time period. Check your old tapes! Editor's Note: Same as the 1st logo. 6th Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 3) (November 19, 1984-May 19, 1995) GW198H150.jpg GW198H150_(2).jpg GW197H150.jpg GW188H150.jpg GW206H150.jpg GW202H150.jpg GW201H150(2).jpg GW201H150.jpg GW200H150.jpg GW199H150.jpg GW198H147.jpg GW197H150-1.jpg GW197H147.jpg GW197H145.jpg GW195H147.jpg GW194H147.jpg GW194H145.jpg GW191H147.jpg GW190H147.jpg GW189H147.jpg GW189H145.jpg GW185H148.jpg 3137p.jpg 2787j.jpeg 2615-H2.jpg 2598i.jpg 2517k.jpg 2506j.jpg 2505j.jpg 2073w.jpg 3417f.jpg 2941e.jpg 3334o.jpg 3243k.jpg 3237i.jpg 3232g.jpg 3178f.jpg 3176j.jpg 3166e.jpg 2990scene6.jpg 3373i.jpg 3352o.jpg 3317f.jpg 3333j.jpg 1952i.jpg 1933-close.jpg 3119q.jpg 2283d.jpg Mariapoem3.jpg 2292h.jpg 2269w.jpg 2058c.jpg T4FjVUUX89L40Oay345Sg_004.jpg 2503d.jpg 3192j.jpg 3194h.jpg 3196g.jpg 3206j.jpg 3159t.jpg 2124c.jpg 2125w.jpg 2227i.jpg 2292h.jpg 2269w.jpg 2058c.jpg 3182j.jpg 3217j.jpg 3187zc.jpg 3172g.jpg 3139m.jpg 3157i.jpg 3161zc.jpg 3152k.jpg 3141zi.jpg 3169h.jpg 3144zc.jpg 3154za.jpg 3153j.jpg 3142y.jpg 3162p.jpg 3143g.jpg 3156i.jpg 3177h.jpg 3158k.jpg 2956g.jpg 2947h.jpg 2946j.jpg 2945g.jpg 2943g.jpg 2939j.jpg 2938q.jpg 2934f.jpg 2932g.jpg 2931j.jpg 2927h.jpg 2914h.jpg 2901-03.jpg 2895h.jpg 2886j.jpg 2882n.jpg 2877f.jpg 2874j.jpg 3035p.jpg 2856e.jpg 2855p.jpg 2784h.jpg 2781k.jpg 2754l.jpg 3133i.jpg 3046o.jpg 3027k.jpg 3021h.jpg 3018g.jpg 3012m.jpg 3010l.jpg 3009l.jpg 3008m.jpg 2847f.jpg 3134h.jpg 3131m.jpg 3129n.jpg 3124i.jpg 3123j.jpg 3121h.jpg 3118l.jpg 3116m.jpg 3114i.jpg 3113j.jpg 3109l.jpg 3107i.jpg 3104f.jpg 3103g.jpg 3102k.jpg 3101k.jpg 3099n.jpg 3098j.jpg 3096r.jpg 3094j.jpg 3093k.jpg 3092h.jpg 3091j.jpg 3087g.jpg 3086i.jpg 3084k.jpg 3081k.jpg 3077h.jpg 3076h.jpg 3069o.jpg 3068i.jpg 3067i.jpg 3066i.jpg 3064m.jpg 3059p.jpg 3058p.jpg 3057l.jpg 3056l.jpg 3052j.jpg 3049j.jpg 3079i.jpg 3039e.jpg 3038h.jpg 3037i.jpg 3023_scene6.jpg 3022_scene6a.jpg 2727n.jpg 2714i.jpg 2687p.jpg 2682zf.jpg 2679g.jpg 2678h.jpg 2648m.jpg 2641streetstory6.jpg 2640i.jpg 2639streetstory6.jpg 2630streetstory7.jpg 2623i.jpg 2622k.jpg Cap021.jpg 2608i.jpg 2574-F3.jpg 2573f.jpg 2571g.jpg 2558-E2.jpg 2538k.jpg 2504f.jpg 2495i.jpg 2489streetstory5b.jpg 2487k.jpg 2484-09.jpg 2483-08c.jpg 2482h.jpg 2481f.jpg 2477zc.jpg 2440h.jpg 2424d.jpg 2423e.jpg 2414e.jpg 2412d.jpg 2406g.jpg 2405i.jpg 2402-05.jpg 2367j.jpg 2365i.jpg 2363i.jpg 2358-06b.jpg 2341zh.jpg 2313l.jpg 2293w.jpg 2282-06.jpg 2258h.jpg 2257zh.jpg 2256-Scene5.jpg 2255c.jpg 2244g.jpg 2243d.jpg 2238i.jpg 2228m.jpg 3394l.jpg 3388f.jpg 3384g.jpg 3374g.jpg 3368-06f.jpg 3359i.jpg 3332e.jpg 3298e.jpg 3132m.jpg GW203H150_(1).png GW197H150.png GW196H147_(1).png GW196H147.png GW194H150.png GW193H147.png GW191H147.png 2208gb.jpg 2173_scene5c.jpg 2594h.jpg 2589i.jpg 3291j.jpg 2746t.jpg 2750i.jpg 2595o.jpg 2529d.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-09-08_at_4.22.14_PM.jpg 2164i.jpg 2404m.jpg 2749i.jpg 2551f.jpeg 2546k.jpeg 3316f.jpg 3168i.jpg 3245g.jpg 2970-02.jpg 2159j.png 3173i.jpeg 3250k.jpeg 2523h.jpg 2902h.jpeg 3289i.jpeg 2312e.jpeg 2752j.jpg 2747i.jpg 2753j.jpg 2756g.jpg 2757h.jpg 2061f.jpg 2759l.jpeg 2758k.jpeg 2760d.jpeg 3147l.jpeg 3148i.jpg 3149g.jpg 3163g.jpeg 3191g.jpeg 3193g.jpg 3198e.jpg 3201-06.jpg 3202i.jpg 3203e.jpg 3208h.jpg 3211e.jpg 3216i.jpg 3209h.jpg 3221j.jpg 3218-04.jpg 3033j.jpg 3222g.jpg 3223n.jpg 3224j.jpg 3226-05.jpg 3227j.jpg 3233i.jpg 3234g.jpg 3236f.jpg 3241g.jpg 3242f.jpg 3246h.jpg 3214j.jpg 3247i.jpg 3248k.jpg 3249d.jpg 3251h.jpg 3252e.jpg 3253h.jpg 3257h.jpg 3261i.jpg 3262f.jpg 2385h.jpg 2449g.jpg 3267g.jpg 3268f.jpg 3269j.jpg 3272h.jpg 3389g.jpg 3273k.jpg 3274l.jpg 3293k.jpg 3294g.jpg 3301e.jpg 3302.png 3302g.jpg 3308i.jpg 3311d.jpg 3312j.jpg 3313e.jpg 3319f.jpg 3322l.jpg 3323i.jpg 3324g.jpg 3326h.jpg 3328f.jpg 3329h.jpg 3331h.jpg 3053i.jpg 3337h.jpg 3338h.jpg 3339f.jpg 3341h.jpg 3353g.jpg 3356f.jpg 3357i.jpg 3361h.jpg 3362h.jpg 3363j.jpg 3364h.jpg 3372e.jpg 3376h.jpg 3377h.jpg 3378g.jpg 3381e.jpg 3382f.jpg 2796.png 3383g.jpg 3386f.jpg 3391i.jpg 3392f.jpg 2837f.jpg 2916h.jpg 2924-02.jpg 2734m.jpg 2887e.jpg 2453d.jpg 2998f.jpg 3054i.jpg 3106i.jpg 2403g.jpg 2852g.jpg 2859g.jpg 2988d.jpg 2587f.jpg 3108.png 2997g.jpg 2609e.jpg 2819-03.jpg 2940d.jpg 2942f.jpg 2644c.jpg 2476d.jpg 2606f.jpg 6235804372566016.jpg 2926.png Shop2982.png Sesame2999closing.jpg 2003f.jpg SingAlongEp16.jpg Forgetful-GiftForMiles03.jpg 3061j.jpg 2375c.jpg 2223-06.jpg 2096CTW.png Logo: Superimposed on the screen (moving or not), we see the Sesame Street logo flipping in (the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the white words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in its usual font sliding in one by one. Variants: * On episodes 2164, 2404, and 2749, the real Sesame Street sign takes the place of the animated one. * On episode 2782, which featured a parody of Wide World of Sports called Wide World of Sesame Street, the SS logo is displayed on the model globe used in the show, and the usual CTW text slides in below it as usual. * Beginning in Season 24 in November 1992, this would not be seen on Fridays, as Sesame Street had introduced a new closing credit sequence for then. * On episode 2929 (and its repeat, episode 3184), a big Sesame Street logo flips in at the bottom, with the CTW text appearing at the top. FX/SFX: The flipping and sliding. Once again, pretty simple effects, but a lot better compared to the 4th logo. Music/Sounds: Same as before synced up to the animation of the sliding words. Music/Sounds variants: On episodes 3058 and 3093 (and their repeats, 3281 and 3288, respectively), there is the sound of a spring popping as the Sesame Street sign flips in, and 3 whooshing sounds as the words "Children's Television Workshop" slide in. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen at the end of older Sesame Street episodes of the era, but they're usually aren't reran anymore in favor of more recent ones. There's a fairly slim chance they'll be aired again, and this will be intact, replaced, or cut off if so. Either way, check your old tapes and DVR recordings! Strangely, the HBO prints of some '90s episodes was followed by the full 1992 closing credits with the 10th logo. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st logo. 7th Logo (Square One TV Custom Logo 1) (1987-1991) Logo: On various backgrounds, the Square One TV logo flies around the screen then immediately disappears as a copyright notice appears. A few seconds later, the Square One TV goes in random until it reaches the center of the screen. Less than a second later, the Children's Television Workshop appears zooming out plastering the Square One portion of the logo. Thus, the logo reads "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP TELEVISION." Variants: * For the first season only, the CTW logo text is blue on a black background. For the final two seasons of this sequence, it was changed to a purple background with white text. * In early episodes of Square One TV, as well as Friday episodes, the logo would already begin at the copyright screen. FX/SFX: The logo flying and going in random, and the CTW logo zooming out. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The final eight seconds of the Square One TV theme song (from Seasons 1-3) with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Her announcement is followed by a kid chorus shouting "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen at the end of older Square One TV episodes of the era. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (Square One TV Custom Logo 2) (1991-1992) Logo: On a black and white checkered background, the Square One TV logo zooms in with a copyright notice fading in. Afterwards, it immediately cuts from the CTW logo in pink, to a fully checkered board logo zooming out, revealing the Square One TV logo, turning itself to the right and facing the viewer. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The closing bars of the Season 4-5 Square One TV theme song with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." followed by a female chorus singing "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen at the end of older Square One TV episodes of the era. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (Mathnet ''Custom Logo) (1991-1992) Logo: On a blue background, we see the Mathnet seal radial wiping in with it's slogan "to congitate and to solve." fading in. FX/SFX: The wiping in, the slogan fading in. Music: Just Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Mathnet is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Sometimes, after her announcement, George Frankly would laugh. Variant: Sometimes the logo just appears as a still image. It would usually fade-to the CTW logo. Availability: The original version was seen on Mathnet 1-Hour Specials, but was retained on VHS releases of "The Case of the Unnatural" and Despair in "Monterey Bay." The still variant with the CTW logo was seen on ACME Crime Net prints of "The Case of the Unnatural" and The Calpurnian Kugel Caper". Editor's Note: None. 10th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 4) (1992-2000) Logo: This is incorporated into the original version of the 1992-2006 Sesame Street closing credit sequence. After the credit scroll, we come across an animated version of the familiar Sesame Street sign flipping in against a cloudy sky with buildings. Big Bird (live-action) walks by and says the usual end spiel as the words "Children's Television Workshop" in white with black outlines is wiped in. FX/SFX: The animated sign and the live-action Big Bird walking by, all done by regular series animator Joey Ahlbum. Music/Sounds: Same as the first three Sesame Street custom logos, but this time the hip-hop playing the theme and the announcer is Big Bird. Availability: Seen on several Sesame Street episodes from the time period starting with the premiere episode of Season 24 (episode 3006), mostly ones that initially aired on Fridays, though some season premieres (such as episode 3786, containing the debut of "Elmo's World") would feature this credit sequence. Some episodes from the period can be found on VHS and DVD. CTW abolished this logo around 2000 when they renamed themselves as Sesame Workshop. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st logo. 11th Logo (Cro Custom Logo) (1993-1995) Nicknames: "The Rolling Stone", "The Cro Logo", "Prehistoric CTW" Logo: We see two pink boulders against a blue background; one is round, while the other is in the shape of an inverted triangle. Both have cracks and niches in them. From the screen's right, we see a third pink boulder in the shape of a square rolling in. It bumps into the second boulder, and all three boulders crumble apart slightly; each one forms a letter: the first one forms "C'",the second forms "'T" and the third one forms "W'." Copyright information fades in at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The boulders rolling and breaking. This was produced by Film Roman (who also produced ''Cro). Music/Sounds: First we hear several descending trumpet notes, then the sound of the boulders crumbling, and then an ascending four-note piano jingle accompanied by a descending four-note trumpet jingle. Availability: Only used on Cro, which is hardly ever rerun nowadays. Editor's Note: None. 12th Logo (Square One TV Math Talk Custom Logo 3) (1995-1996) Logo: Against an animated purple BG with a white copyright notice below, and after the Square One TV Math Talk logo appears, the CTW logo from logo 4 (in white) slides in word-by-word and in the correct order, from the left, right, and left sides of the screen, respectively. This is succeeded by the funding credits. FX/SFX: Just the letters sliding in. Music/Sounds: The end theme to Square One TV Math Talk (an upbeat tune with horns) with Cynthia Darlow saying "Square One TV Math Talk is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Uncommon; seen on tapes of Square One TV Math Talk(a spin-off of Square One TV used for instructing teachers), which is hardly, if ever, aired on TV. Editor's Note: None. 13th Logo (Ghostwriter Custom Logo) (1992-1995) Logo: On a black BG in the center of the screen, the Ghostwriter from the show of the same name appears (in yellow) and flies across the top of the screen from left to right, wiping in the words "'Ghost'writer" (in green, and in the show's font) with "is produced by" below it (in red). Then, all of a sudden, the "W" and "T" in "writer", as well as the "C" in "produced" drop out, swirl around, and form a large "'''CTW" in the colors you see here, shoving the rest of the words off the screen. Ghostwriter then flies across the screen from right to left, wiping in the words "in association with BBC TELEVISION" ("BBC" being displayed as its familiar logo from the time) below that. Variant: Later episodes do not have the BBC info. FX/SFX: The text being formed, as well as Ghostwriter himself. Pretty standard 2D effects. Music/Sounds: A funky bass/synth guitar tune, as well as scribbling sounds as the words are being formed. Someone probably says "Ghostwriter is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Seen at the end of the BBC television show Ghostwriter on select PBS stations. Perhaps retained on the DVD. Editor's Note: None. 14th Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 5) (1995-2003) Nickname: "Toodle-loo!", "The Curtain/Purple Static" Logo: This was merely a copyright screen for Sesame Street. From 1995 to 1998, the screen was displayed on a teal/blue background with alternating diagonal lines. From 1998 to 2002, it was displayed on a purple static background. The descriptor is like this: "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop ©(year) Children's Television Workshop. Sesame Street Muppets©(year) The Jim Henson Company. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED After a few seconds, the copyright screen moves to the left, revealing Big Bird, who's seen from the head up. He tells the audience, "Toodle-loo!". FX/SFX: The static or the lines moving (depending on which background was used), the moving text to make way for Big Bird. Variant: *When CTW renamed itself to Sesame Workshop in 2000, they continued to use this logo until 2003. To reflect the name change, "Sesame Workshop" replaced "Children's Television Workshop". The copyright info also replaced all mentions of CTW with the SW name. *Beginning around 2002, the entirety of the text changed to a bold Arial-type font. The letters of the "Sesame Workshop" text are also spaced out. *It's worth mentioning that also around 2002, the copyright info was rid of any mentions of The Jim Henson Company, the "Sesame Street Muppets" text had the SW name added to it, and as a result of the removal of the Jim Henson name, the "ALL RIGHTS RESERVED" text is all on the same line (instead of taking up 2). Music/Sounds: *1995-1999: A bombastic version of the Sesame Street theme, which ends in a jolly keyboard/bass vamp. This carries over into the underwriting spiel. *1999-2001: A soft keyboard/bass version of the theme. *2001-2003: A bluesy version of the theme played by a muted trumpet ensemble. Availability: Uncommon. It's intact on HBO airings of Sesame Street episodes from the era. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st logo. 15th Logo (June 1, 1997-May 12, 2000) Nicknames: "The Bouncing Letters", "Play it Smart", "The Sailors' Hornpipe Logo", "The CTW Semicircle" Logo: On a shady cyan background, we see a yellow semi-circle (the same one from the Sesame Street logo) turned on its bottom side with the red letters "C", "T", and "W" positioned from left to right. The "C" bounces on the semicircle, making it slant to the left. Then the "T" twists in a slight angle around while the "W" bounces. The semicircle rebounds to its original position, then the three letters bounce together, pushing the semicircle to the ground. The semicircle bounces up and rotates a few times before settling into a position halfway up the screen. The text "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" comes from underneath the semicircle in yellow. The three letters flip in the air and land on the face of the semicircle. The sign bounces once more as the text "PLAY IT SMART" appears below in black. Variants: There was an early version of this logo without "PLAY IT SMART". Also, the shadow still appears behind "CTW" after the logo forms. A still version of this logo was seen on Nintendo 64 versions of Elmo's Letter Adventure and Elmo's Number Journey. On 1998/1999 episodes of Plaza Sésamo, a picture of the logo flies around with the Televisa logo. On Zhima Jie episodes of the era, there is an in-credit version (with no semicircle) with what is presumably a Chinese-translated version of the Sesame Street in-credit version. Below the show's name, "(CTW)" is among Chinese text, and as the credits scroll down, another "CTW" is shown after more Chinese text and the copyright date. At the end of the 1999 Noggin special Sesame Street: Unpaved, the Sesame Street logo of the time appears on a white background with "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in black is underneath. A variant exists with "Play it smart" placed on the bottom of the screen. This was spotted on a demo reel from Pittard Sullivan. It's currently unknown if this was ever used on any programs. On the original pilot of Tiny Planets, the logo appears in credit on a white background, with the text in red. The logo appears to the right of the Pepper's Ghost logo. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI from Pittard Sullivan (which also animated HBO's 1998 Feature Presentation bumper, the 1998 King World logo, the 1995 Buena Vista Television logo, and the 1998 CTV logo)! Music/Sounds: A horn playing a tune that starts out similar to "Sailor's Hornpipe", accompanied by bouncing sound effects (probably a sound from the Hollywood Edge Premiere Edition). Music/Sounds Variant: On Sesame Street: Unpaved, it's silent. Availability: Extremely rare; though this logo was sort of common in the late 1990s and early 2000s, it has since become increasingly rare and hard to find. It was seen on Seasons 29-31 (1997-2000) episodes of Sesame Street (later airings of these Sesame Street episodes have this plastered over with the "House Of Boredom"), later Big Bag episodes, and a few episodes of Dragon Tales (most episodes have the 1st Sesame Workshop logo instead). On VHS, the early version made it's first appearance on Fiesta, ''and ''Kids Guide to Life: Big Bird Gets Lost, ''(both released on February 3, 1998) and can be found on most other VHS releases from 1998-2000, like ''Elmopalooza, The Great Numbers Game, The Alphabet Jungle Game, Cinderelmo (all of the DVD releases also have the logo intact),' '''the 1999 VHS of ''Kids Favorite Songs, and the original printings of the first 2 Elmo's World VHS releases from 2000. As for the PLAY IT SMART version, it appears on the 1998 VHS of The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, the 1999 VHS of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play, the games Elmo's Letter Adventure and Elmo's Number Journey for the PlayStation and Nintendo 64, and the DVD release of Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land (along with the first 6 Dragon Tales VHS releases). The Zhima Jie in-credit variant is extinct to the point of nearing lost status, as there is only one surviving clip (albeit in potato cam) of the co-production on YouTube that happens to have the closing credits (which means that a possible Sesame Workshop in-credit variant is completely lost). The Sesame Street: Unpaved variant is extremely rare and only appears on the 1999 special of the same name that aired on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) which will probably never air on TV again, but can be found online. Editor's Note: Compared to the 3rd and 4th logos, this is a breath of fresh air with great CGI and music. 16th Logo (The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland Custom Logo) (October 1, 1999) Nicknames: "CTW Car", "The CTW Semicircle II" Logo: On a light-blue background, we see the Children's Television Workshop semicircle from the previous logo on some wheels and then it stops. A door comes out of the logo and a bunch of letters come out of the semicircle, and form the words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP". As we zoom out, the semicircle leaves and the letters get pushed up to form the logo as the semicircle re-appears. FX/SFX: 2D animation produced by The Ink Tank in New York. Music/Sounds: A bouncy piano tune, and a crowd of adults talking when the letters get off. Availability: Rare; appeared at the end of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Spotted on the 1999 VHS print and the DVD print. Scare Factor: None, this is another cute logo. _______________________________________________________________ Sesame Workshop 1st Logo (2000-2011) Nicknames: "House of Boredom", "The Sesame Workshop House" Logo: On a white background, we see an abstract green house with a purple roof and the text: sesame workshop outlined below. The window of the house is filled with yellow glitter. The house bounces and the roof explodes open to the right, sending the glitter sprinkling all over. Some of the glitter remains to form a lightning bolt crowned with a star, some sprinkles to the left to fill the "sesame" text with purple, and some sprinkles to the right to fill the "workshop" text with green, rendering it like this: sesameworkshop Variants: Here are the nine variants of this logo: * Green house and purple roof (most common variant; it replaces the CTW logo shown on 1999 episodes of Dragon Tales. * Purple house and red roof (second common variant; it usually plasters older CTW logos). This one is the first to contain the byline as described below. * Blue house and green roof (seen on Plaza Sésamo and perhaps other foreign-language co-productions of Sesame Street). * A prototype, still version with the blue house and green roof can be found on volumes 3 (Singing Drawing & More) and 4 (Flowers Bananas & More) of Elmo's World, along with earlier VHS releases of Let's Make Music, and the 2001 VHS of Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and the Wolf. * Red house and blue roof (seen on Sesame Street Sports for the PlayStation and later episodes of The Upside Down Show). * Green house and green roof (seen on Shara'a Simsim and Alam Simsim). * Purple house and green roof (seen on CTW/Noggin co-productions such as Upside Down Show). * The text "The nonprofit organization behind Sesame Street and so much more" (in the same color as the house) is shown below on occasion. * On some occasions. the www.sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath the sesameworkshop text. * Another variant has been discovered using the purple house and red roof, and features a byline reading "A nonprofit educational organization" underneath the 'sesameworkshop' text, and the sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath. * One user on this site recalls seeing a variant of this logo on Play With Me Sesame where the logo zooms in from the top, to the center of the screen (a la the 2nd DLT logo). In this case, the house and 'sesameworkshop' text was purple and the roof was red and was already opened. It's unknown at this time if this variant actually exists. * Some have a copyright date. * There is an extended variant that is practically the url and the "nonprofit organization" variantscombinedinto one, where it fades in between the bylines (from the nonprofit one to the url one). In-Credit Variants: * On 2000-2002 episodes of Sesame Street, the 1998-2000 in-credit variant of the CTW logo was now modified to read "Sesame Workshop" (without the house of boredom). The music was also modified again in 2001, while everything else remained the same and in 2001, the text was modified. * On Dragon Tales, the Sesame Street in-credit variant of the CTW logo from 1999 was displayed during the end of the ending credit sequence and now modified to read "Sesame Workshop". * On 2003-2006 Sesame Street ''episodes, the in-credit variant from 2000 was displayed during the end of the 1992-2006 ending credit sequence. In 2004, the text was modified. * On 2007 ''Sesame Street ''episodes, another in-credit variant of the logo, without a house of boredom and used which consisted of the "a production of sesameworkshop" and the "The non-profit organization..." byline as well, all in green text on a black background. This was eventually replaced with the second logo in the next season. This also appears on the new series of ''The Electric Company (without the byline). * A 2000 superimposed variant can be found at the end of Sesame English. Plaza Sésamo Variant: On episodes of Plaza Sésamo from 2000, a picture of the logo flies around with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present favicon-ic/faviconic Televisa logo. FX/SFX: The sparkles and house forming. The logo was designed by Carbone Smolan; animation was by The Ink Tank. Music/Sounds:A tuba plays at the start, then we hear a pop sound with a roof of a giggling child, and then a short tuba and accordion piece. In some cases, it uses the end theme of a show. Music/Sounds/Variants: * On 2003 episodes of Sesame Street, twinkling sounds are added over the logo's music, and the tuba note is cut off. * The still variant with the blue house and green roof uses 6 ascending synthesized piano notes, followed by descending tuba notes * The Around the World promo has Whoopi Goldberg talking about Sesame Workshop in different countries, and a lively electric bass tune with drums and an oboe. This variant was used starting in 2004, with What's the Name of that Song?. Availability: Very common, as it is pretty much on every show PBS and Sesame Workshop distribute together, with the exception of 2000-2007 episodes of Sesame Street. Also, when shown on 2000-2005 episodes Dragon Tales, this logo would appear before Columbia Tristar''s Boxes (or Sony's Bars) of Boredom and it does/did in 2002-2005! Also, when shown on Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, this logo would appear after the Cinegroupe logo. It was also shown on re runs of Season 1 episodes of Dragon Tales, along with Season 2 and Season 3 episodes of said show. It can also be found on most Dragon Tales DVDs and VHS tapes, except for Dragon Tales Adventures in Dragon Land (that DVD used the CTW semi-circle logo instead, however the front, back, and disc cover had this logo). Editor's Note: It's cute, but it may be considered annoying due to its omnipresence, though its presence was significantly toned down in recent years. 2nd Logo (2008- ) Nicknames: "Sesame Workshop All-Stars," "The Elmo Logo," "Uh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!," "Elmo's LOL" Logo: On a yellow background, the green "sesame" text is seen, arranged like this: sesame Next to it, various stills of CTW/Sesame Workshop characters appear one-by-one next to the logo, including characters from CTW/Sesame Workshop co-productions outside of the U.S.. Characters include, from left to right: *Cookie Monster (replaced by Elmo in the Shara'a Simsim variant) *Chamki (from Galli Galli Sim Sim, the Indian co-production of SS) *A clay-mation Bert (from Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures) *Big Bird *A clay-mation Ernie (also from Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures) *Abelardo Montoya (from Plaza Sésamo, the Mexican co-production of SS) *Kami reading a book (from Takalani Sesame, the South-African co-production of SS) *Pinky (from Pinky Dinky Doo) sesameworkshop A still of Elmo fades in reclining on the O, and we hear Elmo's distinctive laughter. Variant: Sesame Tree, Northern Ireland's co-production of Sesame Street, uses a special still variant that shows the Sixteen South logo and SW logos at the top with "Produced in association with BBC Northern Ireland" below it, along with a copyright date. Variants: *''Sesame Tree'', Northern Ireland's co-production of Sesame Street, uses a special still variant that shows the Sixteen South logo and SW logos at the top with "Produced in association with BBC Northern Ireland" below it, along with a copyright date. *Shara'a Simsim, Palestine's co-production of Sesame Street, uses a variant with Grover in place of Elmo. *There is also a variant with nothing below. *On 16:9 DVDs from Sesame Workshop, they use a widescreen version cropped with vert- field of view. FX/SFX: The characters appearing and changing into the text, Elmo fading in. Music/Sounds: The standard audio is a tuba tune with accordions followed by Elmo's distinctive laugh when he fades in (the laugh is replaced with a deep boing on the Grover variant). On 2008-2015 Sesame Street episodes, the ending of the then-current Sesame Street closing theme is heard, with Elmo's laugh heard at the end. The Sesame Tree variant uses the end theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: * On 2008-present Sesame Street episodes, the ending of the then-current Sesame Street closing theme is heard, with Elmo's laugh heard at the end. * The Sesame Tree variant uses the end theme of the show. Availability: Current; seen on episodes of Sesame Street, starting with Season 39 (2008). It also can be seen on later episodes of Pinky Dinky Doo and Plaza Sésamo. The Grover variant is only seen on Shara'a Simsim. The Sesame Tree variant is seen on the said show. DVDs such as Learning Letter's With Elmo, Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories, Elmo's Alphabet Challenge, The Cookie Thief, Elmo's Super Numbers and Learning Rocks also have this logo intact. Editor's Note: Another cute one, but at least it's not known for plastering like the previous logo. Of course, those with a strong distaste for Elmo may be put off by it. 3rd Logo (August 18th, 2018-present) Nickname: "The Iconic Sesame Street Sign Element" Logo: On a white background, the yellow outline represents the top of the iconic sesame Street sign & and its border. At the bottom, the green outlinr represent the bottom of the sign and the green filling for the white text. Sandwitched together are the black words, stacked together, in a new font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A 3-note xylophone tune that has the same rhythm, but not the same pitch, as the first 3 notes of the Sesame Street theme. Otherwise, it's the end theme of the show. Availability: Brand new. The logo appeared on a Variety news article on June 20, 2018. Its first on-screen appearance was on Esme & Roy. It also appeared on season 49 of Sesame Street and has been spotted plastering older logos on older episodes. Editor's Note: Another logo within the modern trend of "simplicity", and as a result, it's VERY generic. Also, the two lines on the top and bottom give it a suspicious resemblance to the Cookie Jar logo. Some may appreciate the simplicity and the resemblance to the Sesame Street sign, however.